For the Last Time
by delupaper
Summary: 'Selamanya' yang selalu Baekhyun janjikan pada Chanyeol bertepuk sebelah tangan. [exo; baekyeol (top!baekhyun), mention of krisyeol]


**_[! please read !]_**

 _i was a bit scared of posting this fic bcs the majority of the shippers are into top!chanyeol, and the fandom of this ship is obv very big. but i still do respect the others' preferences._

 _so i'm just reminding here; if you don't like top/dom!baekhyun and bottom/sub!chanyeol, you can always close this tab and move on._

 _anyway, for those who don't really mind it, i hope you like the fic, enjoy!_

* * *

 **For the Last Time**

Ia menggeram kesal. Kepalan tangannya terlalu erat, dan ingin rasanya ia mengubur dirinya hidup-hidup, karena dengan begitu mungkin ia tidak akan menyaksikan ini semua; ada pemandangan sang kekasih berada cukup jauh darinya, terduduk lemas dan terus-menerus memohon maaf padanya sambil menangis tersedu-sedu.

" _I'm sorry, I'm sorry_."

" _No, you're fucking not!_ " Mungkin Baekhyun berseru terlalu keras sehingga membuat ia sendiri pun terkejut pada bagaimana suaranya menggema di rumah mereka. _Rumah mereka_. Tsk. Apa bahkan kekasih Baekhyun—Chanyeol—masih menganggap rumah ini sebagai rumah mereka?

Apa Baekhyun adalah _rumahnya_?

Baekhyun menghela napas panjang, ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di kedua tangannya, untuk yang kesekian kalinya mengerang. _Why? Why?!_

" _Why?_ " ucap Baekhyun dengan mata terpejam, ia kemudian mengulang kata tersebut namun kali ini memberanikan diri untuk menghadap figur Chanyeol yang terlihat amat menyedihkan. " _Why_?!" tanpa sadar ia kembali menaikkan nada bicaranya, membuatnya tersadar bahwa Chanyeol tidak menatapnya di wajah. Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya, tangannya menutupi wajahnya. Dapat terdengar isak tangis Chanyeol di ruangan ini. Chanyeol membekap mulutnya ketika merasa ingin menangis, berhambur karena tidak kuasa menghadapi situasi ini. Chanyeol terlihat begitu menyedihkan, penuh rasa sesal dan ketakutan.

" _I'm sorry_ , B-Baekhyun—"

"Katakan apa yang baru saja kulihat itu hanya khayalanku." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tajam, rahangnya menegang, napasnya memburu. Kemudian tatapan mereka bertemu ketika Chanyeol mencoba memberanikan diri memeriksa raut wajah Baekhyun untuk beberapa saat sebelum kemudian Chanyeol cepat-cepat kembali menundukkan kepalanya karena merasa ketakutan. " _You're fucking unbelievable_." Baekhyun menggumamkannya meski masih dapat terdengar oleh Chanyeol. Baekhyun kemudian mengambil bungkus rokok yang terletak di hadapannya, di atas _coffee table_ yang kini terlihat tak keruan karena ia harus melampiaskan amarahnya sebelum berpindah tangan untuk melampiaskannya pada seseorang.

Baekhyun mengambil sepuntung rokok, menyulutnya dengan korek api, dan menghisapnya dalam-dalam.

Chanyeol mengernyit ketika menghirup aromanya. Mungkin sudah lebih dari 5 tahun sejak Baekhyun memutuskan untuk berhenti merokok dan mengubah gaya hidupnya jadi lebih sehat. Dulu, Baekhyun diketahui sebagai seorang _party animal_ , hidupnya di universitas separuh dihabiskan dengan berpesta, mabuk-mabukan hingga kehilangan kesadaran semalaman, dan semacamnya. Hingga kemudian Baekhyun bertemu Chanyeol, seorang mahasiswa dari fakultas musik di universitasnya yang berkepribadian sungguh bertolak belakang darinya.

Chanyeol tidak begitu senang berpesta, orangnya tenang, sedikit naif, namun tetap lucu. Wajahnya rupawan, dan hal tersebut adalah poin tambahan untuk Chanyeol yang memang sudah menarik menurut Baekhyun. Apa yang mereka bicarakan selalu menyenangkan, kesan yang Chanyeol berikan pada Baekhyun begitu baik.

Namun tidak untuk situasi seperti ini. Baekhyun masih tidak mengira semua ini akan terjadi.

" _Fuck_."

Baru beberapa menit yang lalu Baekhyun menyaksikan bibir Chanyeol yang sering dipujanya itu bertaut dengan bibir yang bukan miliknya. _It's that Wu_. Kris Wu; seorang rekan kerja dari perusahaan di mana Chanyeol saat ini bekerja. Entah sudah berapa lama Chanyeol sudah melakukan hal ini tanpa sepengetahuannya, Baekhyun tidak ingin tahu.

Ia hanya pergi untuk urusan pekerjaannya beberapa hari dan hal yang menyambutnya pertama kali ketika pulang ke _rumah_ adalah pemandangan Chanyeol yang terlihat begitu bahagia berada di pangkuan pria lain. Senyum Chanyeol terlalu lebar untuk seseorang yang bermesraan dengan pria lain namun sudah terikat tali kasih dengan Baekhyun.

Apa Chanyeol bahkan masih menyayangi Baekhyun?

 _Apa bahkan—_

"—aku terlintas di pikiranmu saat kau dengannya?"

Mereka pun saling bertatapan. Air mata masih mengalir ke pipi Chanyeol, membuat wajahnya semakin terlihat menyedihkan. Dan Baekhyun berusaha keras untuk menahan dirinya agar tidak berlari pada Chanyeol, memeluknya erat, menghapus air matanya, dan membisikkan, _"It's okay, you're okay, we're okay."_

 _And it's not okay, we are not okay_.

Cara bagaimana Chanyeol menyentuh pria selain Baekhyun itu, dan bagaimana Chanyeol memperlakukan Kris membuat Baekhyun merasa muak. Jadi ini yang didapatkan Baekhyun sebagai gantinya karena telah menyayangi Chanyeol?

Bodoh. Sungguh bodoh. 'Selamanya' yang selalu Baekhyun janjikan pada Chanyeol bertepuk sebelah tangan. Dan Baekhyun tidak tahu apakah ia harus menyalahkan Chanyeol yang telah berpaling pada pria lain atau dirinya yang sepertinya sudah tak menarik lagi bagi sang kekasih.

"Kalian terlihat serasi." Ucap Baekhyun sarkastis, ia menyeringai lebar, kemudian tertawa. Namun tak ada humor dalam tawanya sama sekali, hambar. Nada bicaranya rendah. Kedua matanya sayu, ia terlihat lelah. "Jadi kapan pernikahannya?"

"Kris dan aku—dia, d-dia hanya—aku dan dia bukan apa-apa—"

" _Yeah, right,_ bukan apa-apa." Baekhyun tersenyum sinis. Ia menghembuskan asap rokok ke arah Chanyeol—menghilangkan figur Chanyeol dari pandangannya. Baekhyun tidak pernah berpikir sekali pun untuk berpisah dari Chanyeol, atau bahkan sekadar membayangkan bagaimana hidupnya tanpa Chanyeol. Hal tersebut terlalu menyedihkan dan buruk baginya. "Berapa kali dia menidurimu? Berapa kali dia menyentuhmu di belakangku, hm?"

Dan sekarang Baekhyun pun mulai memikirkan, harus bagaimana ia menyikapi semua ini, akan bagaimana hidupnya setelah ini?

 _This is such a mess_.

"Kau bahkan tidak mencoba untuk berhati-hati. Kau bahkan mengundangnya kemari." Baekhyun berucap. "Ke rumah ini."

"Baekhyun ...,"

"Apa bahkan kau memikirkanku?" _Apa rumah ini tidak mengingatkanmu padaku?_

Chanyeol membuka mulutnya, hendak berbicara namun ia tetap membisu. Ia hanya terus menghapus air mata yang masih mengalir dan menundukkan kepalanya. Aksi tersebut membuat Baekhyun jengkel. Chanyeol menjerit ketika tiba-tiba saja terdengar dentuman keras dari arah di mana Baekhyun berada.

" _Say something_!"

Terlihat Baekhyun telah membanting _coffee table_ di hadapannya, membuatnya meluncur beberapa meter darinya dan memecahkan kaca lemari pajangan di dekatnya. Baekhyun masih berdiri di tempat yang sama untuk beberapa saat. Deru napasnya yang memburu dapat terdengar oleh mereka berdua. Setelan formal Baekhyun terlihat sudah tak keruan. Dasi yang menggantung di kerahnya terlihat melonggar, dua kancing kemejanya terbuka, tatanan rambut Baekhyun juga sudah kacau.

Urat lehernya muncul di permukaan kulit, terlihat menegang. Kening Baekhyun mengernyit, ia benar-benar terlihat gusar dan pemandangan ini bagai mimpi buruk bagi Chanyeol. Kekasihnya—yang menawan, humoris, memiliki senyum paling indah baginya—kini memperlihatkan sisi lainnya pada Chanyeol, _karena Chanyeol_.

Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya pada Chanyeol, kemudian melangkah perlahan pada kekasihnya—yang mungkin akan menjadi mantan kekasih. Ia berdiri di hadapan Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol yang gemetaran pun menengadah untuk menatap Baekhyun, ia merengek ketakutan ketika Baekhyun menangkup pipinya lembut. Chanyeol dapat menghirup aroma tembakau dari jemari Baekhyun.

Sembari masih memandang raut wajah sedih Chanyeol, Baekhyun harus mengingatkan dirinya bahwa wajah rupawan ini bukan hanya dirinya yang menyentuh.

Chanyeol masih menangis tersedu-sedu ketika Baekhyun mengucapkan kalimat selanjutnya dengan nada bicara yang hampir terdengar seperti bisikan, " _I love you_ , Chanyeol." katanya untuk yang terakhir kali seumur hidup mereka. " _Thanks for everything_."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol untuk beberapa saat, mencoba untuk mengingat rupa wajah Chanyeol untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Ia kemudian mengecup pucuk kepala Chanyeol, dengan air mata yang menetes ke pipi, _he said goodbye_.

.

.

.

 **fin**


End file.
